


Getir

by superclap



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superclap/pseuds/superclap
Summary: Kamu masih berusaha, ya?





	Getir

Tidak, tidak lagi.

Manik-manik berceceran, luluh lantah, terberai membelai lantai.

Nestapa berceceran, luluh lantah, terberai membelai ???

Warnanya hanya perpaduan kuning dan oranye, tidak lebih dari itu.

Hanya itu, cukup itu.  
Jangan pinta untuk memberi jabaran lebih rinci, jangan pinta untuk menerangkan sedemikian detil. Tidak akan mau, tidak pernah mau.

Benci, benci.  
Berkumandang dari hati, tersusun rapi oleh kedut-kedut merah cengkeraman telapak tangan ini. Semua alat segera disishkan, lalu tatapan nanar pada sekitarnya.

Adalah suatu bilik lompong berhiaskan ragam perhiasan nan pernak-pernik. Semua ini begitu berani, semua ini begitu ... indah. Indah yang berujung fana neraka. Kalung, gelang, figuran, bahkan beberapa pajangan lukisan berasaskan ... dia.

Dia yang dibenci, dia yang menyayangi. Dia yang ... rumit.

Jika saja dia hanyalah sebatas insan biasa dengan empati nihil, maka tiada mengapa untuk menghilangkan eksistensinya. Namun ... dia adalah pusat. Sentral. Kehadirannya bertolak ukur besar bagi mereka, para insan. Dan bukan hanya dia saja,

kamu juga, bukan?

Kamu terdiam, membiarkan sepasang telapak tangan itu mencengkeram kuat banyaknya mutiara yang dipoles dengan bantuan keterampilan tanganmu. Kamu dan dia adalah berlawanan dan melengkapi, itulah yang manusia pahami.

Dia, yang dielu-elukan sebagai Raja Siang.  
Kamu, yang dikumandangkan sebagai Ratu Malam.

Melengkapi, manis.  
Bertautan, meregang.

Dia menyulitkanmu.  
Kamu menyulitkannya.

Sekarang, mari hapus linangan air matamu dan kembali menatap masa depan. Tak peduli dengan kondisi fisik, para insan itu lebih penting.

* * *

Tidak, tidak lagi.

Manik-manik berceceran, luluh lantah, terberai membelai lantai.

Nestapa berceceran, luluh lantah, terberai membelai ???

Ah, masih dalam bilik itu? Kamu agaknya tersentak, segera merapikan ragam alatmu sebelum berlalu. Jangan sampai dia tahu, jangan sampai dia tahu.

Kilauan emas; perpaduan kuning, oranye, putih, dan sedikit merah. Pun, ada sedikit biru. Jangan sampai dia tahu, jangan sampai dia tahu.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is dedicated to Sun's OC in Planetes x Luneth/Luna.


End file.
